A Pequena Coleção de Memórias
by Scila
Summary: SPOILER DE HP7. Série de minifics concentradas em memórias e acontecimentos ocorridos durante os dezenove anos, antes, algumas depois, do epílogo. Vários personagens e casais canon. Um pouco para cada gosto. ATUALIZADA FEV 2011
1. O Conto de Scorpius

**O Conto de Scorpius**

* * *

_Resumo: Scorpius é um menino quieto que passa tempo demais na biblioteca, seu avô está preocupado. Ele pode ser um Corvinal!_

* * *

- E faz quanto tempo que ele está lá?

- Ah não muito. Algumas horas.

- Tem... Absoluta certeza que ele _saiu _de lá desde ontem?

- Ora Lucius, claro que sim.

Silêncio. Narcissa continuou a tomar seu chá tranquilamente, esperando o inevitável momento em que Lucius tentasse o questionamento novamente. O marido podia fingir o quanto desejasse que estava concentrado na leitura d'O Profeta Diário, mas ela o conhecia.

- Certamente ele gostaria de voar um pouco? O tempo está ótimo para uma partida de Quadribol.

Apenas concordou com um "Aham", virando a colher dentro da xícara.

- Ontem mesmo comentei com Draco sobre envolvê-lo mais em esportes. Ar livre faz milagres.

Repetiu a resposta, mantendo-se seu ar de desinteresse no assunto. Lucius começava a "perder" interesse no jornal, abaixando o papel para encará-la melhor.

- Afinal mal o vimos desde que chegou. Estranhamente calado, esse menino.

- Timidez é normal na idade. Suponho que seja bem expansivo em sua própria casa – bebericou o chá calmamente.

Mais uma pausa, sua resposta obrigara Lucius considerar melhor sua visão do menino. Infelizmente, seu marido não tinha o costume de mudar de idéia sobre algo.

- Timidez eu entendo, mas se enfiar na biblioteca? Estou entrando nos meus sessenta anos e _eu _não passo tanto tempo enfiado em livros.

Deixou que continuasse, preferiu concentrar seus esforços em colocar a quantidade perfeita de açúcar em sua bebida, equilíbrio era imperativo para um bom chá.

- Draco não era assim nessa idade. _Qual_ o problema com esse menino? Será a mãe? Verificamos tudo não?

- Claro que sim. Moça bem educada, família tradicional, bonita e inteligente. E não há problema nenhum com nosso neto, querido.

- Mas... Dificilmente será um líder, um político nem mesmo será um _sonserino_ se continuar escondido dentro de bibliotecas. Onde está ambição dele?

Narcissa levantou uma das sobrancelhas delicadamente.

- Todo esse discurso é por isso? Porque está com medo que ele acabe em uma casa que não for a Sonserina?

- É a tradição, Narcissa. Malfoys vão para a Sonserina, nunca em toda a história da minha família...

- Bem, na história da sua família talvez. Mas existiram Black na casa Corvinal antes e não vejo qual é o problema.

Lucius desviou o olhar de volta para o jornal e Narcissa sabia que não significava sua retirada da discussão.

- Dificilmente Black entenderiam o significa manter uma tradição... – murmurou usando o jornal para esconder seu comentário, não que lhe ajudou muito.

- O que disse querido?

- Nada querida.

Levantou uma sobrancelha cuidadosamente.

- Corvinal é uma casa perfeitamente aceitável – afirmou, desejando defender a reputação de sua família Black.

- Mas Sonserina é preferível, concorda?

- Isso é Scorpius que deve determinar. E se ele preferir outra Casa, não será _você _que o deixará constrangido com a escolha não é mesmo Lucius?

- Narcissa! Claro que não. Ele é meu neto, nunca o constrangeria intencionalmente.

Terminou seu chá, colocando a xícara de volta na mesa. Lucius voltou à leitura do jornal, uma vez ou outra olhando na direção da porta que dava para a biblioteca. Narcissa poderia até concordar com sua preocupação em relação ao neto, afinal, toda vez que visitava os avós Scorpius corria a toda oportunidade até lá e só aparecia quando chamado. Mas suspeitava que não era relacionado à futura Casa do menino e mais com Lucius.

No primeiro dia que Draco deixou Scorpius na casa deles, Lucius pegou o neto no colo e lhe deu uma cobra de pelúcia (que estava enfeitiçada para sibilar). O menino, que tinha dois anos na época, começou a chorar sem parar e só recuperou a calma quando Draco o pegou no colo e tirou a cobra de perto.

Algumas vezes depois Lucius resolveu dar ao neto uma vassoura de brinquedo... As conseqüências foram trágicas. Scorpius tentou voar e acabou batendo contra a parede em um acidente escandaloso. A mãe do menino, longe dos ouvidos de Lucius claro, pedira para o brinquedo ser devolvido para evitar mais problemas.

Recentemente Lucius criara a mania de visitar Scorpius na casa do filho (portanto, longe do olhar crítico dela), levando objetos estranhos (e potencialmente perigosos) de presente. Draco contara que cada presente vinha acompanhado de uma história assustadora (para Scorpius, Lucius provavelmente achava que eram inofensivas) cheias de violência sobre o passado da família Malfoy (que eram longe de ser membros positivos e normais da sociedade).

Narcissa se viu na posição embaraçosa de proibir gentilmente o marido de assustar o neto em sua própria casa. Tarefa difícil, mas felizmente concluída.

Em resumo, Narcissa tinha quase absoluta certeza, a verdade era que Scorpius morria de medo do avô. E a biblioteca parecia o único lugar que Lucius não se aventurava muito. Não sabia se contar para o marido sua teoria faria bem ou mais mal.

- Será que ele está ainda lá? Quantos livros temos mesmo nessa biblioteca?

Suspirou. Lucius não ficaria satisfeito até o dia que Scorpius entrasse na Sonserina e possivelmente virasse Ministro da Magia.

- Acho que vou até lá... Fazer companhia.

Narcissa fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, é melhor não, Lucius.

- Mas Narcissa...

- Se insiste, deixe que _eu _vá.

Lucius estava claramente decepcionado, mas ele também conhecia sua esposa e preferiu concordar com a sugestão.

Narcissa levantou e devagar se dirigiu a infame biblioteca, atrás de seu neto tímido. Encontrou o menino sentado num canto da sala, várias pilhas de livros em volta dele, um deles em suas mãos pequeninhas e em seu colo.

- Olá Scorpius. Seu avô e eu estamos procurando por você. Está tudo bem?

O menino tirou o nariz do livro que lia com tanto interesse e encarou sua avó com relutância

- Meu pai chegou para me pegar?

- Ainda não.

- Ah – suspirou decepcionado, voltando a ler o livro.

- Não quer sair um pouco no jardim? Ver o pavão albino?

- Não obrigado, vovó.

- Que tal alguns doces? Posso mandar o elfo trazer uma bandeja...

- Não obrigado, vovó.

Estava quase desistindo e indo embora quando viu de relance o título de um dos livros na pilha perto do neto. "Tradições e Sangue: O que é herança mágica". Sobrancelha levantada resolveu perguntar o que menino andava lendo.

- O que está lendo?

O menino ficou vermelho, mas respondeu.

- História da família.

- É mesmo? Que interessante... Mas se você quer saber sobre a nossa família é só perguntar para nós... Sabemos bastante sobre o assunto – sorriu.

- Eu sei... É que...

- Sim?

- É que tudo que faço parece incomodar o vovô. Aí, pensei que talvez... Eu estivesse faltando algo mágico, porque... Porque atrapalho ele tanto.

Narcissa derreteu completamente. Seu querido netinho não tinha medo do avô, só queria desesperadamente, assim como seu filho antes, agradá-lo. Já que Scorpius era um menino único e diferente de Lucius, as coisas que o avô fazia confundiam o neto.

Abaixou-se e passou uma das mãos no cabelo loiro dele, sorrindo.

- Você não atrapalha seu avô, Scorpius! Ele adora você. Vovô só... É muito animado com o passado então quer te ensinar muitas coisas, mas você não incomoda! E não tem nada de errado com seu sangue mágico.

Ele abriu um sorriso pequeno e assentiu a cabeça, agradecido. Depois de um momento de relutância fechou o livro que lia e se levantou.

- Posso comer doces agora?

- Claro! Vou te levar na cozinha e você pode observar enquanto os faço!

- Você vai fazer eles, vovó? Sério?

- Acha que eu não consigo? – riu Narcissa lhe dando uma piscadela. – Passei um tempo sem elfos-domésticos em casa, tive que pegar alguns truques.

Algumas coisas mudavam, outras continuavam iguais. Mas Narcissa tinha certeza que Scorpius seria feliz, seja na Sonserina ou em qualquer outra Casa.

* * *

Lista dos próximos contos:

**O Conto da Babá e o Filhote**  
Uma mãe busca reconciliação, o filho acaba exercendo um papel antes inimaginável.

**O Conto Secreto de Teddy**  
Seguindo os passos do pai, Teddy acaba chegando a uma conclusão triste.

**O Conto da Esposa número 1**  
Ela sabia que era considerada apenas a número 1, pois não havia dúvidas de que a número 2 apareceria cedo ou tarde.

**O Conto da Abóbora de Rose**  
O Dia das Bruxas é a festa predileta da pequena Rose, mas até onde seu pai pretende ir para agradá-la nesse dia? E o que Hermione pensa a respeito?

**O Conto de Rose, Albus e Scorpius**  
A história se repete ou não?

**O Conto da Compra da Varinha**  
Draco precisa de uma varinha nova, Harry resolve se livrar da varinha do velho inimigo. Um encontro peculiar acontece na loja do Sr. Olivaras.


	2. O Conto da Compra da Varinha

**O Conto da Compra da Varinha**

* * *

_Resumo: Draco precisa de uma varinha nova, Harry resolve se livrar da varinha do velho inimigo. Um encontro peculiar acontece na loja do Sr. Olivaras._

* * *

Alguns meses depois a derrota de Voldemort muitos bruxos e bruxas estavam tentando reconstruir suas vidas ou recuperar um pouco de normalidade. Muitos tiveram suas varinhas quebradas ou roubadas durante o caos da guerra, o que aumentou consideravelmente a demanda por novas varinhas (e por conseqüência o preço subiu assustadoramente). 

Quando a poeira abaixou, o Ministério começou a retomar suas atividades e salários voltaram a serem pagos, muitos decidiram que era de comprar novas varinhas.

Sr. Olivaras, portanto, estava tendo vários dias ótimos. Sua loja estava sempre lotada agora, principalmente nos finais de semana. Por muito tempo sua clientela não variou muito além de pais e seu filhos de 11 anos, mas agora incluía todo o tipo de pessoa, velhos e jovens, altos e baixos, ricos e pobres... Heróis e Ex-Vilões.

Harry Potter perdeu a sua antiga varinha em uma missão como Auror e voltou a usar a varinha de Draco Malfoy por quase um ano quando resolveu que preferia comprar outra. Razão? Gina. Ela não gostava da idéia dele ter algo que ligasse ele a Malfoy. (Jorge gostava de irritá-la dizendo que ela achava que a varinha de Harry era mais bonita, Luna por outro lado, era da opinião de que Gina tinha muitas memórias relacionadas à varinha... Gina não gostava de nenhuma das duas opiniões).

Enfim, Gina insistia que era melhor ter uma varinha nova e jogar a de Draco Malfoy no lixo. Harry não se importava em usar a dele, mas com certeza se importava se Gina estava irritada com ele (as conseqüências eram terríveis). Portanto entrou em um dia mais calmo na loja do Olivaras com a intenção de achar uma varinha nova (e se possível com pena de fênix, porque ele gostava do pássaro mítico e as memórias associadas a um deles).

Em contra partida, havia Draco Malfoy. Ele também queria uma varinha nova, mas mais porque não tinha outra opção, afinal a sua tinha sido roubada. Não passou despercebido por Malfoy que por um período curto de sua vida ele tinha possuído a varinha mais poderosa do mundo mágico (rumores correm rápido pela comunidade). Desnecessário dizer que isso o deixou extremamente mal-humorado. Além de ter perdido sua original, também perdera a oportunidade de ser invencível em combate (questionável já que a varinha tinha passado de mestres pela história, significando que o tal mestre fora derrotado).

Por muito tempo, não pôde fazer nada sobre o fato. Suspeito de crimes ("suspeito" sendo um eufemismo para culpado claro) e esperando julgamento, não poderia usar uma varinha mesmo se quisesse. Felizmente (estranhamente), absolvido de todas as acusações agora podia comprar uma nova varinha sem nenhum problema.

No mesmo dia que o Sr. Potter, Malfoy entrou na loja de Olivaras buscando uma varinha única e totalmente nova (sem nenhuma associação com o passado). Olivaras, sendo um homem observador das relações humanas e varinhescas, achou a situação em que se encontravam bem interessante.

Sr. Potter resolvera começar a testar varinhas no fundo da loja, evitando assim os compradores do Beco Diagonal que passavam pela vitrine e poderiam o reconhecer (e pedir autógrafos). Enquanto isso Sr. Malfoy preferiu buscar o conselho do vendedor (e puxar seu saco para receber algum tipo de vantagem) logo na entrada da loja. Assim sendo, os dois não notaram a presença do ex-inimigo (o termo ex sendo questionável).

Sendo um bom proprietário, Sr. Olivaras atendeu o Sr. Malfoy com atenção, lhe oferecendo suas mais novas criações para que o jovem as testasse ao seu bel prazer. Nada indicava que Sr. Potter ou Sr. Malfoy perceberiam da situação que se encontravam.

Exceto pelo fato que o Sr. Potter, ainda tão desajeitado com varinhas quanto quando era um mero menino de 11 anos, estava causando uma certa comoção no fundo da loja. As varinhas que ele testava estavam causando explosões e outros efeitos estranhos.

Depois de uma explosão particularmente alta, Sr. Malfoy olhou para trás curioso. Não viu, no entanto, a presença de seu ex-inimigo graças ao número absurdo de caixas que haviam caído das prateleiras bem em cima de Sr. Potter. Voltou a fixar a atenção a uma varinha prateada em sua frente, perdendo o Sr. Potter nadar para fora do mar de caixas com os óculos tortos no nariz e fuligem no rosto.

Dizem que a vida é cheia de desencontros. Talvez aquele fosse mais um deles.

Sr. Malfoy testou algumas varinhas também. Efeitos não tão dramáticos, mas mesmo assim peculiares. Balançou a varinha prateada e causou doninhas pularem de caixas e fugirem para a rua. Porém, por mais perigoso que fossem doninhas, Sr. Olivaras achou mais sábio atender Sr. Potter e evitar mais estragos a sua recém restaurada loja. Pediu licença ao outro bruxo e foi em direção ao fundo da loja.

Ajudou Sr. Potter a se levantar, agradecendo mais uma vez pela ajuda durante o ano da guerra contra Voldemort. O garoto (para Sr. Olivaras ele sempre seria um garoto) desviou do assunto, brincando que seu tempo de herói terminara. Os dois conversaram um pouco sobre a varinha que Sr. Potter pretendia comprar.

Sr. Olivaras perguntou sobre o casamento e lua-de-mel com a Sra. Potter, Sr. Potter disse que tudo fora ótimo e agradeceu o presente de Sr. Olivaras. Uma conversa normal e aparentemente inofensiva, até o momento que o vendedor resolveu perguntar sobre o motivo da troca de varinhas, já que Sr. Potter parecia estar usando uma em perfeitas condições.

- É a varinha de outra pessoa – Sr. Potter respondeu curto.

- Ah, posso vê-la?

Sr. Potter talvez tivesse pensado duas vezes antes de entregar a varinha se soubesse da presença de Sr. Malfoy na loja. Quando o especialista em varinhas pegou a de Draco Malfoy de imediato reconheceu seu trabalho e, surpreso, virou para a direção onde o outro comprador esperava impaciente.

- Essa é a varinha de Draco Malfoy, me lembro muito bem – comentou, indicando em sua animação o Sr. Malfoy perto do balcão. – Ah, mas devo me corrigir: essa _era _a varinha dele.

Sr. Potter inclinou a cabeça levemente para ver o que Olivaras indicava, e quando viu o, talvez, ex-inimigo, rapidamente ajeitou a cabeça de novo e empurrou os óculos para trás, incomodado. Apenas assentiu que realmente se tratava da antiga do outro homem.

Sr. Malfoy não era surdo, muito menos quando estava esperando para ser atendido. Ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado voltou a atenção rapidamente para a dupla no fundo da loja, quando percebeu de quem se tratava (também inclinou sua cabeça levemente para ter certeza que era Potter atrás de Olivaras) ajeitou suas vestes e empinou o rosto, preparando-se para ir até os dois.

Sr. Olivaras e Sr. Potter esperaram em silêncio e com expectativa a aproximação do outro, não sabendo o que ele falaria. Ele, no entanto, apenas assentiu a cabeça de leve para Potter e informou o proprietário que voltaria outra hora. Saiu da loja sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Ambos Sr. Olivaras e Sr. Potter ficaram confusos com a atitude, porém, por razões diferentes. O primeiro porque acreditava que havia Malfoy estava com pressa e queria comprar uma varinha logo. O segundo porque imaginara que o antigo dono exigiria sua varinha de volta.

No entanto, nenhum deles pronunciaram suas opiniões e apenas continuaram a conversar sobre a nova varinha do Sr. Potter. Após alguns testes e sugestões, ele foi escolhido por uma varinha de mogno, longa e com pena de fênix (não de Fawkes, infelizmente o pássaro desaparecera).

Contente com sua nova varinha, Sr. Potter estava se despedindo de Sr. Olivaras quando este lhe fez uma pergunta interessante.

- O que vai fazer com a antiga?

Sr. Potter ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, considerando o que deveria fazer. Jogar fora uma varinha, além de ilógico era ofensivo, tratava-se de algo muito pessoal e precioso. Dá-la para Olivaras também não parecia certo, já que era um produto usado e com a aliança da varinha conquistada por ele o próximo dono teria dificuldades em manejá-la. Por fim, tomou sua decisão.

- Devolva ao Sr. Malfoy quando o vir, certo? Diga que me ajudou bastante.

Sr. Olivaras sorriu, já imaginando que aquela seria sua decisão. Com mais um cliente satisfeito, ele esperou pelo segundo.

Verdadeiro a sua palavra, Sr. Malfoy voltou dois dias depois, dessa vez com uma moça bonita ao seu lado. Pediu que lhe esperasse fora da loja e entrou, cumprimentando Sr. Olivaras e perguntando qual varinha recomendava. O proprietário sorriu, respondendo que já tinha uma perfeita em mente, retirando a antiga varinha debaixo de balcão e passando para Sr. Malfoy.

O rapaz a reconheceu imediatamente, seus olhos viajando sob o cabo com surpresa. Perguntou como Olivaras conseguira o objeto, o vendedor respondeu com a verdade, dizendo as palavras que Sr. Potter pedira.

Malfoy poderia ter considerado a atitude de Harry Potter várias maneiras. Poderia ter considerado como uma afronta, uma brincadeira de mau gosto para humilhá-lo. Ou então visto como uma maneira de relembrá-lo de seu passado de modo que evitasse que repetisse suas escolhas. Também poderia ter considerado como uma oferta de paz, um recado de que não havia mais motivo para o feudo entre os dois.

Sr. Olivaras não soube qual das maneiras foi escolhida, pois Sr. Malfoy devolveu a varinha, olhando para a janela que dava para a rua e fixando na moça que o esperava ansiosa no Beco Diagonal.

- Não é minha mais, não ia funcionar direito de qualquer forma. Pode ficar... Mas obrigado.

As palavras, claro, foram direcionadas na verdade para Sr. Potter, mas quem as ouviu foi Olivaras, que apenas assentiu e ofereceu uma outra, totalmente nova e que ainda não havia sido de ninguém.

Às vezes, Sr. Olivaras pensava, ações falavam mais do que palavras. Varinhas ainda mais.

* * *

**Próximos contos:**

O Conto da Babá e o Filhote

O Conto Secreto de Teddy

O Conto da Esposa número 1 

O Conto da Abóbora de Rose

O Conto de Rose, Albus e Scorpius 


	3. O Conto da Esposa Número 1

**O Conto da Esposa Número 1**

* * *

- Ah sim, eu ouvi dizer que ele casou! Quem diria, não? Depois de toda aquela confusão... Quem ia querer casar com ele?

- Confusão? Ele é rico. É fácil esquecer detalhes quando o rapaz é rico!

- Será? Então é mais uma fútil?

- Claro que sim. Quem mais ia casar com Draco Malfoy? Não dou nem dois anos.

- Com certeza não vai durar. Ouvir dizer que Pansy Parkinston é a próxima da lista.

- Talvez, mas a número 1 vai acabar com metade da fortuna dele se for esperta.

As portas do elevador do Ministério se abriram e as duas senhoras gordas saíram, a fofoca ecoando pelo corredor enquanto desapareciam de vista. Enquanto as portas da máquina se fecharam novamente, Esposa número 1 soltou um suspiro e moveu a mão até então escondida atrás de suas costas para perto do rosto, analisando o anel dourado recentemente colocado no dedo.

Era uma moça simpática, nem alta nem baixa. Quando olhava para o espelho não conseguia pensar em algum detalhe merecedor de descrição. A maioria das pessoas lhe informava que era bonita, como todas as loiras de famílias tradicionais e vindas da França deveriam ser. Não tinha opinião sobre o fato.

De qualquer forma, o anel, mesmo com todo o fardo que o acompanhava, combinava com sua mão. Talvez por ser tão... Normal quanto ela. Era o lembrete que precisava para ignorar o tipo de conversa como a das senhoras.

Fofocas, conclusões preconceituosas, rumores depravados, sussurros no trabalho, perguntas indiscretas... Não lembrava de ter concordado com tudo isso ao se casar com Draco Malfoy. Ao que parece, o herdeiro silencioso era _persona non_ grata para metade da população mágica. O que significava que _ela _agora também era.

Olhou o anel de novo. O nome dele e o seu estavam marcados na jóia, mas começava a achar que o segundo deveria ser substituído por Esposa Número 1. Se fosse aberto para voto popular, tinha certeza que a mudança aconteceria.

Talvez o que mais a irritava era que a maioria nem se importava em descobrir o nome dela antes de inventar maluquices sobre sua vida!

As portas do elevador abriram de novo, dessa vez três homens respeitáveis entraram. Instintivamente escondeu a mão do anel atrás das costas e agradeceu à Merlin (e ao seu sogro) por não ter sua foto publicada em todas as colunas de fofocas do mundo mágico.

- Ótimo tempo não, Lawrence velho amigo?

- Sim, realmente. Não via céus tão limpos desde a festa da Segunda Vitória!

O terceiro homem que ainda não tinha dito nada soltou uma risada amigável, colocando a mão na vasta barriga.

- E que bela festa! Acho que foi a melhor primeira bebedeira em 50 anos!

- Todos resolveram abrir a melhor garrafa de vinho não? – riu o segundo, mais magro e narigudo.

- Não preciso nem comentar sobre as esposas! Nunca vi Marlene preferir dormir a ter uma conversa sobre seu dia!

- O que um bom vinho não faz.

- Realmente, realmente.

- Mas não devemos menosprezar as velhas tradições. Não somos mais jovens irresponsáveis. Hoje em dia dão mais valor para bebedeira do que um baile com gente educada.

- Inegável infelizmente. Há quanto tempo não temos um bom encontro entre famílias respeitáveis, com charutos de boa qualidade!

- Ah, mas tivemos o casamento Malfoy faz algum tempo. Ninguém dá melhores festas do que a madame Malfoy.

- Uma pena que o filho é um desperdiço de espaço! – comentou o magro.

- Ora ora, John, não seja tão cruel com o jovem irresponsável. Você mesmo já foi um deles! – riu o gordo. – Me lembro bem quando era a _sua _época de se aproveitar de doces garotas inocentes.

- Até eu tinha meus princípios, Lawrence. Ouvi dizer que o rapaz troca de namoradas como troca de roupa, não me surpreendo se trocar a esposa também.

Por um milagre o elevador parou e abriu as portas, Esposa Número 1 não se preocupou com educação e passou correndo pelos três homens, batendo contra seus ombros, para sair o mais rápido possível daquele cubículo infernal.

Como um anel no dedo poderia fazer tanta diferença? Desde que o anel, que ironicamente era seu conforto, foi colocado em sua mão o mundo parecia outro. De repente sua vida pessoal, que antes não era digna nem de um rodapé na coluna de nascimentos e mortes, virara tema de fofocas de elevadores.

Dois anos antes, quando ele entrou em seu escritório trazendo com si um cheiro de colônia exagerada e uma capa cara, ela não podia imaginar que chegaria naquela situação.

Sabia de sua reputação, claro, todos sabiam (se referia não a de mulherengo fútil, mas a de Comensal). Não era segredo seu envolvimento na guerra. No entanto, como muitos, Esposa Número 1 acreditou no depoimento de Harry Potter e não guardava nenhum rancor. Afinal, um homem pode ser tremendamente egocêntrico e narcisista e ainda assim um ser humano quase decente.

A segunda reputação só descobriu quando foi avisada que um tal de Malfoy iria passar em seu escritório. Como não tinha ouvidos para fofocas e rumores, preocupando-se com sua própria vida, não sabia como Draco Malfoy era até ler o motivo de sua "visita".

O emprego dela, nada glamuroso para a frustração de seus pais, era cuidar da papelada do Departamento da Lei Mágica, especificamente multas relacionadas à infrações do Decreto de Sigilo da Magia. E a multa de Malfoy era por realizar magia na frente de um grupo de trouxas. O motivo da infração havia sido impressionar uma moça depois de um número contestável de copos de vinho, roubando um iate caro trouxa com magia.

Portanto, quando Draco entrou em seu escritório Esposa Número 1 já possuía uma imagem em sua mente de como ele era. E não era uma imagem favorável, mas ainda bem ignorante da reputação que tinha que enfrentar atualmente.

Surpreendentemente Draco sentou em sua frente, esperou que lesse toda a papelada com muita calma, assinou todos os papeis, pagou a multa e sem nenhum drama foi embora, agradecendo a paciência dela. Uma atitude muito longe do menino mimado e fútil que imaginara.

Enquanto reconsiderava a opinião desfavorável que formou dele, Draco apareceu de novo alguns minutos depois perguntando se ela não queria tomar café com ele algum dia desses.

Sem pensar muito, disse que aceitava. Ainda não entrava em sua cabeça porque tinha dito sim, mas não havia dúvidas de que não se arrependia da resposta espontânea. Ele era um pouco bonitinho afinal e discutivelmente romântico. Roubar um iate _era _estúpido, mas também tinha seu apelo com o público feminino.

Como prometido alguns dias depois tomaram café juntos, perto do bebedouro do andar onde trabalhava. Nada glamuroso, mas novamente, Esposa Número 1 não era de ligar com esse tipo de coisa.

Ele perguntou seu nome, explicando que da última vez tinha esquecido graças à quantidade ridícula de papéis que ela o forçara a assinar. Ela respondeu, especulando se ele tinha se lembrado de perguntar o nome da moça do iate.

Pela primeira vez ouviu a risada dele e sentiu o frio na barriga que aconteceria para o resto da sua vida. Deveria ser ilegal alguém ter tanto poder com apenas uma risada.

- Eu perguntei o nome dela, o problema é que acabei esquecendo de qualquer jeito – respondeu.

- Alguém já disse que não é muito esperto falar a verdade em um primeiro encontro?

- Isso é um encontro agora? – replicou rindo.

Incrível como não precisou muito para desanimá-la.

- Se não é um, então o que _é_?

- Não me leve a mal, só queria conversar com alguém remotamente inteligente para variar.

- E eu ser inteligente impede de ser um encontro?

Lembrava claramente da maneira que sua sobrancelha se levantou para depois ser acompanhada novamente pela risada que ela passaria a adorar.

- Se você quer _tanto _que seja um encontro, então tudo bem. É um encontro.

Foi a vez de ela rir.

- Não precisa muito para te convencer – comentou sorrindo.

- Aparentemente.

A conversa não saiu muito de tópicos leves e Esposa Número 1 se despediu de Draco com a promessa de outro café em breve, dessa vez longe do bebedouro. Resolveu não contar do seu pequeno encontro para nenhuma das suas amigas, parecia ridículo comentar animadamente com elas sobre uma conversa perto do bebedouro, como se fosse a coisa mais incrível do universo. Se tivesse, no entanto, talvez tivesse descoberto mais cedo sobre a reputação_péssima _que ele tinha.

A segunda vez que se encontraram foi no Beco Diagonal. Nada de especial acontecera, pelo menos nada de _anormal_ em um encontro. Conversaram, uma piada aqui ou ali, flerte vai e vem. Foi divertido, mas novamente só falaram de assuntos bobos e nenhum dos dois arriscou perguntar algo pessoal. Ela notou que ele era bem mais pálido do que ela, algo raro, que seu cabelo era tão bem cuidado que por um momento suspeitou de suas intenções com ela (nenhum bruxo podia cuidar tanto do cabelo e ser, bem, interessado em bruxas). Percebeu que ele evitava multidões e não era fã de lojas das Artes das Trevas (não que ela fosse, mas a curiosidade que tinha sobre o assunto era inegável).

Da terceira vez que saíram juntos, foi ela quem escolheu o local. Visitaram Hogsmeade e se arrependia de ter os levado para lá. Se Esposa Número 1 tivesse acompanhado os jornais entenderia melhor que o problema não era Hogsmeade, mas sim Draco tendo que lidar com uma semana cheia de acusações contra sua família _novamente_.

Foi a primeira vez, de muitas, que teve que enfrentar o mau humor do futuro marido. E sinceramente, passou por sua cabeça uma ou duas vezes lhe dar um tapa e nunca mais vê-lo.

Tudo o irritava, do clima até o sapato que Madame Rosemerta estava usando (por algum motivo ele evitou a mulher como a praga, chegando até a fingir que tinha deixado cair um talher quando ela veio servi-los n'O Três Vassouras e convenientemente só achando o objeto depois que ela se afastara da mesa).

- Ex-namorada? – ela tinha brincado quando a mulher já estava longe.

- Não – respondeu seco.

- Mãe de uma ex-namorada?

- Não.

- Amiga de uma...

- Será que pode parar com as perguntas idiotas?

Não respondeu, mas seu humor acompanhou o dele em irritação pelo resto do encontro infeliz.

Depois daquele desastre passaram muito tempo sem se falar. A boa impressão que ele tinha causado nela rapidamente tinha se dissipado e Draco era muito orgulhoso para pedir desculpas.

Só foram se encontrar por acaso meses depois em uma festa de caridade em St. Mungos para levantar fundos e ajudar as vítimas da Segunda Guerra. Fora no lugar de sua chefe, que não gostava de eventos nem publicidade, e se sentiu um pouco deslocada por não conhecer ninguém.

Como todo deslocado em festas, Esposa Número 1 se colocou perto da mesa das bebidas e perto das janelas mais afastadas. Era o mais sensato a fazer, assim aparentava estar apenas pegando bebidas para colegas e ao mesmo tempo se enchendo de álcool para não sentir-se uma completa pateta.

Sua surpresa se deu quando encontrou Draco Malfoy parado perto da mesa de bebidas também. Enchia seu copo com uma quantia incrível de ponche. À primeira vista parecia que ele se encontrava na mesma situação patética que a dela, então se aproximou sem muita relutância.

Deveria saber que não seria tão fácil.

Quando chegou perto dele, o cutucou no ombro com um sorriso tentando ser simpática (afinal mesmo depois do fiasco em Hogsmeade, ele era a única pessoa que conhecia naquela festa). Ele se virou e a encarou sem dar sinais que lembrava quem ela era.

- Surpresa encontrar você aqui – começou, preferindo ignorar a ferida em seu orgulho. – Draco.

- Sim, realmente, porque o herdeiro dos Malfoy estar uma festa quase paga pela família dele é uma surpresa.

- De mau humor ainda?

- E isso é a da sua conta por que...?

- Realmente não se lembra de mim – riu amarga.

- Já disse uma vez para você que não sou bom com nomes.

Levantou uma sobrancelha, então ele _sabia _quem ela era, mas não sabia seu nome? Tudo indicava que Draco Malfoy seria o responsável pelo começo da tradição de não chamá-la pelo nome naquele dia.

- Adivinhe então.

- Luise? Madeline? June? Moça do Ministério? Garota do Bebedouro?

- Esquece. Quando você acertar, a festa já vai ter terminado.

Encheu um copo de ponche e pretendia se afastar dele, quando Draco a tocou no ombro e gentilmente sussurrou corretamente o nome dela em seu ouvido. Estava rubra quando ele se colocou em sua frente, sorrindo.

- O que eu ganho por ter adivinhado?

Conversaram pelo resto da noite e foi uma das festas mais divertidas que se lembrava de ter ido. Longe da multidão, os dois conversaram de tudo um pouco e finalmente ele arriscou contar um pouco sobre a família a qual pertencia. Sabendo que tinha um passado Comensal em sua história, Esposa Número 1 tentou demonstrar que acreditava que ele tinha mudado, como Harry Potter havia dito em seu depoimento. Mas Draco não quis saber a opinião dela, afirmando que preferiria não entrar naquele assunto.

Se beijaram pela primeira vez na porta da casa dela, depois dele a levar em sua carruagem. Seus sonhos naquela noite só giraram em torno dele e do que poderia vir depois do beijo.

O namoro evoluiu rapidamente e podia considerar seu envolvimento com Draco Malfoy "sério" em pouco tempo. Todo dia ele a visitava no trabalho, a levava para almoçar em algum restaurante interessante de Londres, se encontravam a cada oportunidade e começaram a passar todo o tempo livre juntos. Ela estava apaixonada em questão de semanas, ele... Bem, ele só confessou seus sentimentos no dia em que a pediu em casamento.

Draco era discreto quanto ao que sentia. Podia ser constantemente alvo de fofocas, acusações e até mesmo xingamentos na rua, podia responder a cada situação daquela com gritos, xingamentos, sarcasmo e ironia. Mas quando se tratava de romance, se guardava muito bem. O que tornou difícil algumas coisas para Esposa Número 1. Muitas vezes continuava no relacionamento por pura fé e sem provas românticas.

Talvez suas preocupações só foram realmente silenciadas quando ele a levou para conhecer seus pais. Do carpete da entrada até a colher de prata, a casa Malfoy era intimidadora. Surpreendentemente os pais dele não eram. Foram gentis, curtos, mas atenciosos, pareciam mais preocupados em não chamar atenção do que conhecê-la.

Naquela noite, quando voltaram para a casa dela, foi que Draco ficou de joelhos e a pediu em casamento, além de finalmente confessar que a amava. Para falar a verdade, ficou mais contente com a confissão do que com o pedido. Claro que aceitou na mesma hora, sem hesitação. Suas dúvidas tinham se calado.

Talvez o erro havia sido anunciar o noivado em público, pois foi durante essa época que os escândalos e fofocas começaram a chegar a seus ouvidos. Quando não tinham notícias quentes, os jornalistas gostavam de arranjar alguma matéria sensacionalista e antigos Comensais soltos eram suas vítimas prediletas. Infelizmente Draco era um alvo fácil, o que, por conseqüência a tornou um. Ele tomava cuidado para ninguém da imprensa tirar foto dela, (nunca soube se era por vergonha ou porque queria privacidade), o que tornou a especulação em torno dela gigantesca. Incrivelmente ninguém nunca se preocupou em acertar o nome dela corretamente ao mesmo tempo faziam de tudo para tirar uma foto sua.

Desde então era atormentada constantemente por alguma fofoca , algum rumor de infidelidade de Draco ou questionamento sobre suas intenções ao se casar com uma família rica. Principalmente indicavam que ela seria uma em uma lista longa de esposas. Nunca falaria para Draco, claro, mas todas aquelas conversas a afetavam. Se tantas pessoas tinham aqueles conceitos sobre eles, deveria ter algum motivo.

Quem era ela? Por que ninguém nunca se preocupava em perguntar seu nome? Porque tantos acreditavam que quem casara com Draco Malfoy tinha sido uma tal de Pansy?

Tentava focar nos momentos solitários com Draco, onde as intrigas pareciam ser algo distante, mas cada vez mais se perguntava se estava fazendo o que era certo. Poderia mesmo ela ser a primeira esposa de muitas? Raras foram as noites em que ela dormiu sem antes se questionar. Era tão surreal, pois o Draco que _ela _conhecia e o Draco que todos _pareciam _conhecer eram tão diferentes! Todos tinham uma opinião sobre o que ele era e o que faria, e tinham tanta certeza!

Uma noite teve a coragem de perguntar em voz alta sobre a situação, temendo que Draco se ofendesse com as dúvidas dela, mas como sempre ele a surpreendeu. Com uma das mãos ele delicadamente havia tirado alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela, tentando conforta-la.

- Deixe eles pensarem o que quiserem, são só idiotas que não tem o que fazer.

Não foram as palavras mais calmantes do universo.

- Mas... É verdade o que eles dizem?

Draco_estava _ofendido, claro, mas escondeu bem, pois a principio ela não percebeu.

- E, por Merlin, o que eles dizem?

Ela engolira seco, mas foi em frente já que não havia mais volta.

- Que... Bem, pra começar eles nem sabem meu nome! Me acusam de ser uma interesseira, que vai dar o golpe do baú! Sem falar nas incontáveis teorias de que você me trai. _E _que vou ser apenas a primeira de uma lista longa de esposas! E vou te dizer, se está pensando nisso, é estúpido, porque só dividiria sua herança e... E não seria muito legal da sua parte! Não que eu esteja interessada na herança, aliás, vocês são ricos? Porque todo mundo acha que escondem pilhas e pilhas de ouro em Gringotes, eu achava que você era rico, mas não tão rico para ter pavões dourados e... E... Uma piscina de moedas...

Houve uma pausa longa em que Esposa Número 1 ficou na expectativa da reação dele ao seu pequeno desabafo. Falar em voz alta seus temores os fizeram parecer extremamente bobos e infantis. Ele não poderia ter, afinal de contas, uma piscina de moedas... Ela teria visto!

Draco a encarava com uma expressão neutra no rosto até que... Começara a rir sem parar, para a enorme surpresa dela. No fim, até ela acabou rindo fracamente. Quando terminou o ataque de riso a beijou intensamente.

E foi a última vez que falaram no assunto.

Sim, ainda incomodava ela, talvez nunca deixaria para trás as fofocas totalmente, mas ela o amava e _realmente _conhecia Draco Malfoy. Repetiu esse mantra quando horas depois voltou no mesmo elevador, esperando pelo pior quando entrou e encontrou dois ruivos conversando animadamente. _Ruivos_, segundo Draco, só davam má sorte. Respirou fundo, mas não se deixou abalar.

O rapaz ruivo, alto e narigudo, assentiu de leve ao vê-la entrar por mera educação. A moça mais baixa e de cabelos longos a ignorou por completo, entusiasmada demais para perceber sua presença.

- E teremos flores amarelas por todo o caminho até o altar. Mamãe queria roxas, mas eu venci a batalha... Não a guerra, claro. Mas veremos! – riu a moça, enquanto o outro revirava os olhos.

- Gina, sério. Quem se importa com flores? Você devia estar aproveitando o noivado, não travando uma guerra sobre que cor os guardanapos vão ser!

- Ah, Rony, você não entende, né? É o _meu_casamento! Com Harry! _Harry_! Tudo tem que ser perfeito. E os guardanapos vão ser dourados.

- Você parece a Hermione.

Esposa Número 1 estava _tão _contente que o assunto não era ela e Draco, que cometeu o erro de relaxar e esquecer por completo da maldição dos ruivos.

- Que tem ela? Você nem a pediu em casamento ainda, seu lerdo.

- É, mas ela já está planejando tudo. É meio... Perturbador.

A ruiva chamada Gina levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo.

- Mais do que o normal?

- _Muito_mais. Quer dizer, você que tinha vê-la! Passou semanas pesquisando costumes de casamentos bruxos e trouxas, quer fazer a combinação perfeita. Leu inúmeras revistas, daquelas bem rosas e floridas, sobre o assunto. Sério, acho que ficou comentando do casamento dos Malfoy por semanas... O. Casamento. Do. Malfoy, Gina. É meio assustador. Ela usa a desculpa que pesquisa _para o seu _casamento, mas eu sei que é só meia verdade.

- Malfoy casou é?

Esposa Número 1 queria pular no buraco mais próximo e se enfiar dentro para nunca mais sair. Merlin, por que gostavam de torturá-la?

- Pois é. Incrível, eu sei! Afinal, quem iria casar com aquele narigudo covarde?

A ruiva soltou uma risada irônica.

- Aposto que foi pelo dinheiro.

- E eu aposto que ele vai trocá-la rapidinho. E sorte dela! Porque aquele fuinha deve estar mais mala ainda do que antes. E careca, dizem que ele está ficando careca. Ah bem que podia ser verdade!

Esposa Número 1 respirou fundo. Certo, Draco _tinha _acordado uma manhã gritando horrores, se olhando no espelho e _jurando_que na noite anterior tinha mais cabelo. Ela respondeu, para o horror dele, que até gostava de carecas. Mas era só uma brincadeira, o coitado não precisava desse tipo de fofoca também!

- Quem é a coitada que casou com ele afinal?

- Eu vou lá saber... Nem lembro o nome. Dona Nariz Empinado Malfoy.

Os dois riram.

- Dona Comi mas Não Gostei Malfoy – ofereceu a moça.

- Dona Tenho Algo Enfiado no Meu Traseiro Malfoy.

- Dona Bebi Demais e Acordei na Cama Errada Malfoy.

Ambos gargalhavam com suas piadinhas oh tão engraçadas enquanto a paciência dela se esgotava assim como a humilhação aumentava. Esposa Número 1 não era de fazer escândalos, nem gostava de levantar a voz quando via alguém conhecido ao longe. Mas às vezes até mesmo uma tartaruga mordia.

- Meu nome é UNA MALFOY. Não Dona Sei Lá O Que, não Esposa Número 1! Una! E EU AMO MEU MARIDO – ela gritou, atrás dos dois. – E ele me ama!

O silêncio foi duro e longo. Lentamente os dois ruivos se viraram e encontraram a moça baixinha, loira e com um anel brilhante bem à vista. Não falaram nada e nem ela continuou seu grito, preferindo se encolher no fundo do elevador e ficar bem vermelha de vergonha.

O elevador parou, a luz no botão do andar se acendeu, a voz etérea anunciou a chegada. As portas se abriram.

Tentando manter sua dignidade, ela levantou a cabeça e passou pelos murmurando um "Esse é meu andar, com licença". Já fora do elevador, virou rapidamente para trás onde os ruivos continuavam encarando-a como se o próprio Harry Potter estivesse na frente deles.

Sentiu Draco passar sua mão pela cintura dela, a cumprimentando com um beijo rápido na bochecha (não era de mostrar carinho em público). Ao ver o rosto dela vermelho e sua respiração rápida, resolveu perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Ela só conseguiu apontar para trás, onde o elevador preparava-se para fechar suas portas.

Draco se virou e bateu os olhos com os dois Weasley, que ainda tinham as bocas abertas em surpresa. Enquanto as porta se fechavam finalmente, Draco ousou apertar o traseiro dela e gritar "É, ela casou comigo, algum problema?", se divertindo imensamente.

Vermelha, Una sorriu um pouco. Qualquer dúvida restante na sua mente tinha acabado de se esvair. Talvez ruivos não dessem tanta má sorte assim.

* * *

**N/A:** Numa tentativa de explorar o personagem misterioso que é a esposa de Draco antes que a JK resolva anunciar que na verdade era um travesti vestido de mulher, ou pior, Pansy! (Cala a boca JK hahaha). Enfim, espero que gostem.

**Próximos:**

**O Conto do Furo de Rita Skeeker**

Rita adorava um furo, mesmo agora um pouquinho mais velha. Como todo bom vinho, claro, isso significava que ela apenas tinha melhorado com o tempo. Sua missão agora era descobrir a opinião de amigos sobre a revelação de Dumbledore sendo gay!

**O Conto da Abertura da Loja**

Jorge sempre imaginou que abriria aquela loja de novo com seu irmão gêmeo. Só não esperava que ao invés disso abriria com a "ajuda" da família toda. Humor/Drama (Existe melhor combinação?).

O Conto da Babá e o Filhote

O Conto Secreto de Teddy

O Conto da Abóbora de Rose

O Conto de Rose, Albus e Scorpius


	4. O Conto de Rose, Albus e Scorpius

**NA: **Scorpius continua com a mesma personalidade do primeiro conto, mas acabou indo para Sonserina (o fato é que por mais que eu seja Corvinal e goste de irritar os Malfoy, Lucius e Draco nunca me perdoariam!!). Albus foi para Sonserina (sorry Lucy! Mas a JK foi sempre injusta com a Sonserina... E também porque filhos não devem ser espelhos dos pais/substitutos sem graça da outra geração). Rose para a Grifinória. Mas no fim, as Casas pouco importam :). Essa é uma das tantas visões de como eles interagiriam. Quem sabe eu não faça outras? ;)

* * *

**O Conto de Rose, Albus e Scorpius**

* * *

Albus parou na esquina de um corredor para outro. Tenso, olhou para os lados, temendo ser encontrado, _de novo_. Mal tinha se livrado da cor meio dourada da última vez. Sabia que era má idéia mandar uma carta para a sua mãe pedindo ajuda, não importa o quanto Rose insistisse que James a obedeceria. James não obedecia ninguém, muito menos à uma carta da sua mãe, bem longe dele no momento.

De qualquer forma, lá estava ele de novo fugindo do irmão mais velho. Correndo para o único lugar a salvo em todo o castelo: a sala comunal da Sonserina. O problema era que James agora conhecia todas as rotas para os calabouços e adorava encurralá-lo no caminho. Seu consolo estava no fato que era dia de visita à Hogsmeade e James provavelmente estaria ocupado demais comprando doces para lembrar da sua promessa de mais uma piada à custa de Albus como vingança da carta para a mãe deles.

Mesmo assim, todo cuidado era pouco.

Ele gostava de seu irmão, sério. Mas desde que o Chapéu Seletor colocou Albus na Sonserina, James resolveu que achava tudo isso muito engraçado e não perdia uma chance de lembrá-lo. Na classe de Poções, no corredor, no Salão Principal, na biblioteca... Albus sabia que era um alvo fácil, por natureza escorregava, esquecia o que ia falar e ficava preso entre duas escadas móveis. Sua mãe dizia que eram sintomas de uma cabeça nas nuvens, Albus achava que estava mais para falta de cabeça.

Atravessou rápido o corredor e desceu finalmente às escadas para a segurança. A Sala Comunal estava vazia, grande parte dos alunos em Hogsmeade, o restante (aqueles que não podiam ir até a vila) estudando para as provas finais na biblioteca. De qualquer forma "Comunal" era uma palavra forte para aquele lugar, os sonserinos não eram de se socializar mesmo entre os colegas de casa. Estavam divididos em pequenas panelas que raramente aceitavam novos membros.

Albus sentou-se em sua cadeira favorita, num canto solitário perto da lareira. Aliviado colocou a cabeça para trás e encarou o teto escuro. Alguns minutos depois estava bem entediado. Não queria ler, não queria estudar e não queria fazer particularmente nada, mas nada estava o deixando entediado. Virou a cabeça para o resto da sala comunal. Percebeu então que não estava sozinho como antes acreditara. Em um canto bem mais afastado que o dele estava um garoto loiro pálido lendo um livro grosso.

Albus levantou uma sobrancelha, tentando lembrar de quem se tratava. A verdade era que boa parte do seu tempo livro ele passava com alunos da Grifinória, afinal 99 da sua família (ele sendo o 1 restante) estava naquela Casa. Sentava-se à mesa com eles em todas as refeições, estudava com sua prima Rose, jogava partidas de Snap Explosivo com James, Lily, Hugo e outros primos ruivos. Afinal, para ele, família era mais importante que rivalidade entre Casas. E à exceção de James, ninguém o perturbava sobre sua aliança sonserina. Durante as classes se virava sozinho, ou quando tinha aulas com a Grifinória, fazia par com sua melhor amiga e prima Rose. Portanto, apesar de finalmente reconhecer o menino como sendo da sua classe, Albus nunca tinha falado com ele.

Sabia quem era, claro. Albus podia ser solitário na Sonserina, mas pelo menos ninguém o perturbava, já o menino lendo livro era o alvo constante das piadas. No primeiro dia de aula chegou com um livro gigante (parecido com o que lia no momento) debaixo do braço e respondeu todas as questões impossíveis que os professores fizeram. Logo, a popularidade dele entre os mestres cresceu, mas caiu absurdamente com os sonserinos, que ambiciosos e sedentos por atenção ficaram com inveja dele e o excluíram das panelas. O segundo passo foi culpa do próprio menino, Albus concluiu, já que ele dedurou um dos alunos mais populares do ano, Cravo Parkinston, para o professor Slughorn. Slughorn, claro, só deu um pequeno aviso para Cravo, já que ele estava no seu famoso Clube do Slug e, portanto, era um de seus protegidos. E quem se deu mal foi Scorpius Malfoy, ou como gostavam de chamá-lo, Espantalho.

Fazia sentido então, que Scorpius estava na Sala Comunal sozinho, assim como Albus. Por um momento os dois meninos se encararam, Scorpius tirando o nariz pontudo do livro e finalmente notando sua presença. Era engraçado, Albus pensou tempos depois, o quanto você podia ter em comum com alguém e nem ter idéia.

Não querendo atrapalhar o colega da leitura, Albus desviou o olhar e resolveu mexer na lareira, alimentando seu fogo. Mas mesmo virado de costas e do outro lado da sala, podia sentir Scorpius o observar. Cada vez que virava a cabeça, no entanto, o menino estava com a cara escondida atrás do livro. Albus achou engraçado, quase riu, mas seria má educação.

Ao invés resolveu se aproximar e dizer "olá", como sua avó sempre dizia não custava nada ser educado.

- Oi, você também não está a fim de ir pra Hogsmeade? – sorriu, oferecendo sua mão. – Eu sou...

- Eu sei quem você é – ele respondeu curto, mas cumprimentando Albus do mesmo jeito. – É o filho de Harry Potter.

Albus suspirou. É, seu pai era famoso. Ainda era difícil se acostumar com a idéia.

- Sou sim.

Silêncio longo e incomodo.

- Então... O que está lendo?

Scorpius fechou o pesado livro e o levantou, mostrando seu título "As Mais Profundas Artes das Trevas". Albus engoliu seco.

- Parece... Divertido.

- Tem um capítulo sobre o seu pai.

Albus engoliu seco novamente.

- É... É mesmo? O que fala?

- Coisas.

- Certo. Que coisas?

Scorpius ofereceu o livro, indicando que Albus deveria ler por si mesmo.

- Não... Obrigado.

Silêncio. As coisas não estavam indo tão bem quanto imaginava.

- Por que não foi para Hogsmeade? – foi a vez de Scorpius iniciar a conversa.

- Ah... Você sabe, viu uma vez, viu tudo que tinha ver da vila – riu meio incerto.

- Da última vez que fui, não vi muita coisa.

- Não? Por quê?

- Me enterraram na neve perto da Casa dos Gritos, só deixaram minha cabeça para fora. Acharam que ia ser engraçado os fantasmas de lá me assustarem.

- Ah... Mas não tem fantasmas lá...

- Eu sei disso. Eles não.

Albus riu um pouco.

- Que babacas.

- É.

- Meu irmão já me fez de boneco de neve. Fiquei resfriado por uma semana, mas pelo menos não tive que ir nas aulas.

Scorpius só assentiu a cabeça de leve.

- É bem, vou deixar você com o seu livro...

"E ir para onde?", pensou de imediato, lembrando-se que ainda estava se escondendo de James.

- Você joga xadrez bruxo? – Scorpius o interrompeu, indicando o tabuleiro próximo a eles.

- Eu...

"... Sou péssimo. Perco até o do James". Mas então Albus se pegou considerando que não seria tão ruim jogar um pouco, até porque, não tinha para onde ir além de seu quarto e estava entediado mesmo.

- Ok. Vamos jogar.

Daquela partida de xadrez, a qual Albus perdeu escandalosamente, nasceu uma amizade. Scorpius se tornou seu primeiro amigo sonserino (e provavelmente único), companheiro de esconderijos e de vítima de piada alheias. Ao invés de irem para Hogsmeade, os dois ficavam em Hogwarts jogando xadrez ou mesmo Scorpius lendo e ele estudando. Albus ficou contente em finalmente ter alguém em sua própria Casa que não era um estranho. Porém, pouco da sua rotina normal mudou, ainda fazia suas refeições e, quando James não estava pregando uma peça nele, passava o tempo livre com o resto de seus primos e sua irmã Lily. Scorpius e ele não tinham muito em comum e o menino pálido preferia ler ao conversar.

A grande mudança, no entanto, ocorreu numa aula de Poções. Normalmente Rose seria seu par para fazer a lição do dia, mas ao chegar na classe Albus viu Scorpius flanqueado por Cravo e seus amigos. Sem pensar duas vezes eles pegaram o livro que Scorpius segurava e o jogaram dentro de um caldeirão com uma poção borbulhante. Logo depois foi a vez de todo material de poções de Scorpius. Que durante todo o tempo, tinha a testa cerrada e as sobrancelhas juntas, irritado, mas calado.

Normalmente Albus teria balançado a cabeça e seguido em frente para a mesa que dividia com Rose. Dessa vez sentia-se na obrigação de ajudar o amigo. Ao mesmo tempo o professor Slughorn chegou e Cravo foi se sentar perto da mesa do professor para tentar impressioná-lo. Albus sentou ao lado de Scorpius, emprestando seu material.

- Pode usar minhas coisas hoje.

Scorpius assentiu, agradecendo em silêncio.

Quando Rose chegou, no entanto, ficou furiosa em ter que fazer dupla com seu amigo Trevor Longbottom (que adorava deixar tudo na mão dela e ignorar suas reclamações). No final da aula Scorpius e ele estavam saindo da classe quando Rose se aproximou, irritada.

- Albus por que você me deixou sozinha hoje? Trevor nem ao menos me ajud...

Ela parou na metade sentença, ficando _extremamente_vermelha nas bochechas. Rose não tinha nada a ver com seu nome, não havia nada delicado na menina. Seu cabelo ruivo era embaraçado e normalmente preso em um rabo de cavalo descuidado, em aparência era uma perfeita mistura de seus pais, tio Rony e tia Hermione. Em atitude também. Era inteligente como a mãe, mas nervosa e explosiva com o pai. Albus muitas vezes tinha medo dela explodir como estava naquele momento. Tudo para ela era importante ser feito da maneira que achava que era a correta e ela pouco ligava para os sentimentos e opiniões alheias. Por isso foi muito estranho vê-la balbuciar incoerentemente ao invés de dar-lhe a costumeira bronca, ela começou a mexer com o rabo de cavalo e olhar para baixo.

- Rose, você está bem?

- Ahm... Er...

E com isso ela saiu correndo e desapareceu de vista. Albus levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso. Só foi muito mais tarde, jogando cartas com Lily e Hugo (ambos estavam no primeiro ano e na Grifinória) perto do lago, que ele foi entender o que havia se passado. Conversavam justamente sobre Rose.

- Ela me deixa louco – reclamou Hugo com uma careta, explodindo uma carta próxima. – Outro dia quis experimentar um feitiço novo avançado... Quase destruiu meu quarto.

- Parece que não tem muitos amigos. Tirando Trevor, que só conheceu porque o Professor Longbottom é amigo do papai – comentou Lily, parecendo preocupada. – É verdade Al?

Deu de ombros.

- Eu sou amigo dela. Quantidade não importa, acho.

- Ela é estranha. Mas papai e mamãe só têm olhos pra ela. "Rosie tirou notas excelentes", "Rosie, você é a melhor do seu ano de novo, venceu aquele peste do filho do Malfoy", "Rosie, vovó e vovô trouxeram bolo pra você". É um saco.

Lily riu um pouco das imitações de Hugo.

- Ela compete com Scorpius? – questionou Albus, encaixando uma peça.

- Você 'tá falando do Espantalho? Ela odeia ele porque ele vai bem em História da Magia e Transfiguração. São as únicas matérias que ela não tem a melhor nota do ano, fica sempre atrás dele.

Quem diria que havia um feudo entre seus dois amigos e ele nem estava sabendo? Dias depois estava estudando para as provas finais com Rose na biblioteca quando conseguiu coragem suficiente para perguntar sobre o assunto.

- Acho que estudamos o suficiente Runas... Vamos estudar Feitiços.

Estavam rodeados de pilhas de livros, até Madame Pince teria dificuldade em diferenciá-los no meio deles.

- Rosie...

- Hmm? – respondeu distraída com um livro.

- O que você tem contra o Scorpius?

O livro foi largado depressa e as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas de novo. Albus começava a suspeitar que ela estivesse com Gripe do Dragão. Finalmente a menina se recompôs, tentando fingir que não estava afetada pelo assunto.

- O Espantalho? Que tem ele? Nem conheço...

- Hugo disse que você vive competindo com ele e...

- Você dá ouvidos ao Hugo? O bobo comia a própria neneca há alguns anos atrás!

- Quando ele era um bebê, mas...

- Pois é, não faz tanto tempo assim.

- Olha, a questão não é essa...

- Al, será que podemos estudar? Porque eu vim aqui para estudar, não conversar sobre pessoas estranhas.

Suspirou.

- É que eu queria esclarecer a situação, porque convidei ele para estudar com a gente...

A expressão de Rose foi terrível. Se seus olhos pudessem soltar fogo, eles soltariam.

- Você fez O QUÊ?

- Rosie...

Mas ela ignorou totalmente Albus e começou a murmurar sozinha, pegando os livros próximos e os arrumando de forma que só ela entendia. De repente estava sentindo o cabelo e tentando inutilmente deixá-lo mais arrumado, batia contra as bochechas, nervosa. Albus quase teve certeza que ouviu um "E a minha roupa, absolutamente terrível...", mas só podia ser imaginação.

Dez minutos depois Scorpius apareceu, pálido e levitando seus próprios livros. Olhou para Rose, estranhando sua presença, mas não mais do que seria educado fazer. Depois disse olá para Albus e se sentou ao lado dele. Por todo aquele tempo Rosie estava com as mãos juntas em cima da mesa, sorrindo forçadamente e suando frio. Albus não entendia como ódio podia mudar tanto uma pessoa.

- Scorpius essa é...

- Rose Weasley. Eu reconheci.

Rose levantou uma sobrancelha, vermelha.

- Você me conhece Espan...? – engoliu o insulto.

- Reconheci porque já vi você na classe de Poções e Slughorn faz chamada.

Albus só podia estar imaginando, mas jurava que vira uma expressão de decepção no rosto da prima. Os três passaram o resto da tarde estudando intensamente e pouco falaram exceto sobre a matéria. Em pouco tempo Albus estava entediado, principalmente porque a prima e o amigo tinham se esquecido completamente dele, envolvidos em discussões sobre as aulas.

- Eu anotei outra coisa que você, Scorpius.

- Percebi isso.

- Ótimo então pode ver que estou certa.

- Você anotar algo não faz este algo estar correto.

- Não anotaria se o professor não tivesse falado!

- Pelo que parece, anotaria sim. Porque ele não falou isso.

- Mas, veja bem, faz sentido não? Cortar as lesmas na direção anti-horária faz completo sentido! Porque assim o líquido inteiro flui mais, pois a corrente sanguínea corre nesta direção.

- Faz sentido na teoria, mas na prática é bem diferente.

Albus soltou um belo bocejo, espreguiçando seus braços bem expansivamente para demonstrar seu completo desinteresse pela discussão. O seu direito passou pela frente de Rosie e o esquerdo pela cara de Scorpius. Foi completamente ignorado do mesmo modo.

- Você se acha tão esperto.

- Acho que você se acha mais esperta do que todos.

- É, porque eu sou!

- Eu não me importo se você é – deu de ombros Scorpius. – Não faz diferença para mim.

- Gente... – mas Albus foi ignorado.

- É? Pois devia, porque esse ano vou me sair melhor do que você em _todas _as matérias.

- Parabéns – Scorpius continuou sem se impressionar. – Ainda não me importo.

- Quer dizer que não quer o título de melhor do ano? – riu irônica Rose, não acreditando que alguém não quisesse ter aquela posição.

- Não... Não quero. É idiota.

Rose ficou vermelha de raiva. Albus limpou a garganta.

- Que seja então Sr. Espantalho, eu não me importo com a sua opinião de qualquer forma!

E batendo o livro mais pesado que encontrou contra a mesa, Rose se levantou bruscamente da cadeira e saiu da biblioteca batendo o pé.

- Ela é divertida – comentou Scorpius em seu tom desinteressado de sempre quando Rosie saiu de vista. – Vamos estudar juntos de novo, outro dia.

Albus não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Como arranjara amigos tão estranhos?

O final do semestre chegou. As provas ficaram para trás, fizera um novo amigo e James não causara nenhum dano permanente em Albus, então o resultado de seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts foi extremamente positivo. Rose, no entanto, acabou perdendo seu título para Scorpius, que conseguira uma melhor nota em Poções e dessa forma, conquistando algo que nem queria.

Alguns meses depois estavam de volta ao Expresso no caminho para mais um ano. Dessa vez Albus dividiu seu tempo da viagem em dois. Primeiro passou metade da viagem no vagão da família Weasley-Potter, como sempre. Depois foi procurar Scorpius, o encontrando encurralado por Rose num corredor.

- Com licença, preciso passar. Está na hora de vestir o uniforme.

- Eu não me importo. Quem manda não vir preparado antes? – Rose se referia ao fato que ela já estava vestida bem antes de embarcar.

- Você é bem rude, não? – comentou Scorpius, tentando passar, mas na verdade não parecia incomodado nem ofendido.

- Como você conseguiu se sair melhor do que eu em Poções?

- O quê?

- Você me ouviu, cachinhos dourados.

Albus segurou uma risada. Rose, mais baixa que Scorpius, tinha seu dedo indicador no nariz do menino e tentava inutilmente o intimidar.

- Isso foi ano passado – respondeu. – Importa?

- É claro que sim! Porque tenho certeza que você colou!

- Não colei coisa nenhuma.

- Mentiroso.

- É rude chamar alguém assim sem ter provas.

- Se não colou o que fez?

- Cortei as lesmas em sentido horário – respondeu Scorpius com um raro sorriso de triunfo no rosto. – Olá Albus.

Rose estava vermelha de novo e balbuciando sem sentido. Albus cumprimentou o amigo e os dois entraram no vagão mais próximo, deixando Rose para fora. Porém, minutos depois ela entrou também, sentando ao lado de Scorpius, mas numa distância considerável. Os três não falaram nada pelo resto da viagem.

Estranhamente, a partir daquele momento os três se tornaram um trio. Scorpius não tinha conseguido uma entrada no clã Weasley-Potter, mas quando não passavam tempo com a família estavam com ele. Principalmente para fazer tarefas de casa e estudar. Afinal, estavam no mesmo ano e podiam trocar melhor informações.

Rose não parou de implicar com Scorpius, mas a inicial raiva se tornou em uma competição amigável. Albus estava contente em apenas observar de uma distância segura as discussões, sábio o suficiente para saber que se envolver não era uma boa idéia.

Para qualquer um observando de fora, a amizade de um trio de pessoas tão diferentes parecia improvável durar muito tempo. Mas a verdade era que Rose, Scorpius e Albus tinham muito em comum. E o que tinham em diferente, servia para completar suas forças.

Por exemplo, nenhum deles era socialmente apto. Scorpius era indiferente demais para conquistar amigos, Albus tímido demais para tentar e Rose simplesmente tratava os outros como ignorantes perante sua inteligência. Porém, Albus conseguia convencê-los a parar de estudar um pouco e relaxar, Scorpius sempre tinha um conselho estranho e potencialmente útil para dar e Rose lhes forçava a serem ousados e enfrentarem os garotos que os perturbavam (muitas vezes a chamavam de "guarda-costas" dos dois, para sua irritação).

Havia também algo em comum entre eles: expectativas. De um jeito ou de outro, suas famílias esperavam muito de cada um deles.

- O Chapéu Seletor ia me colocar na Grifinória – Albus confessara certo dia, quando discutiam a rivalidade entre Casas.

Rose abriu a boca, chocada. Scorpius parou de ler o livro que tinha.

- Não acredito! Então como foi parar na Sonserina?

Como ele poderia explicar?

- Ele me disse... "Vejo muita coragem em você, como sua família antes". Falou que eu me daria bem na Grifinória, junto com meus irmãos. Fiquei aliviado claro, ele me perguntou se era isso que eu queria mesmo. Só que ai eu vi a mesa da Grifinória, sabe? Cheia de ruivos e de parentes e... Me senti como sempre, mais um entre eles. Ai o Chapéu me disse "Mas também vejo uma vontade de ser mais e melhor que os outros". E ele estava certo – Albus ficou vermelho ao confessar seu segredo. – Queria me destacar, orgulhar meu pai e... Fazer jus ao meu nome. Queria mais.

- Nossa, isso é _demais_. Nem imagino o que o James falaria se soubesse que você _escolheu_ a Sonserina! – riu Rose. – Você devia contar.

- Mas nunca! – Albus ficou branco com a possibilidade. – Não teria paz.

Rose revirou os olhos, virando sua atenção à Scorpius.

- Agora só falta você me dizer que queria ir para a Grifinória?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Claro que não – Rose respondeu sua pergunta sozinha. – Nada de interessante acontece na sua vidinha.

Scorpius franziu a testa, ofendido.

- Toda minha família duvidava que eu conseguiria entrar na Sonserina – ele confessou finalmente, após hesitar um pouco. – Aparentemente ler livros é sinal de alguma doença anti-sonserina.

Rose soltou uma risada curta irônica, sinalizando que estavam certos.

- Mas... Eles sabiam que livro você lê? – perguntou Albus, intrigado. – Quer dizer...

- É, realmente. Você lê assuntos que dificilmente fazem parte do currículo da escola – comentou Rose. – A maioria de Artes das Trevas. E faz isso por prazer. É meio perturbador, aliás, não pretende ser um Ditador do Mal quando se formar não?

- Rose! – protestou Albus.

- Só checando. Não custa nada – retrucou a menina ofendida.

Scorpius sorriu, como sempre achando divertidas as tentativas de Rose de perturbá-lo.

- Não quero dominar ninguém. Quero orgulhar minha família.

Rose ficou um pouco vermelha nas bochechas, aparentemente achando o objetivo de vida de Scorpius atrativo... Mas Albus revirou os olhos quando viu a reação dela.

- O que o Chapéu disse para você?

- Só: "Sonserina".

- Ah... Que... – Albus começou, mas Rose interferiu.

- ... Tédio.

- Por acaso você tem uma história melhor para contar? – Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que tenho.

- Então conta! – pediu Albus curioso.

Rose hesitou por um momento. Fitou brevemente Scorpius pelo canto dos olhos antes de começar sua história.

- Hmm. Só consegui entrar na Grifinória com muito esforço. Aliás, nem todos são que nem o Sr. Cabeça aqui, e tem que se esforçar muito!

- Era para você ir pra Lufa-Lufa? – riu Albus.

- Não! – cortou Rose, irritada. – Não me interrompe. Quando eu era menor chorava muito. E Hugo adorava me assustar com tudo mesmo sendo mais novo. Nem sempre fui esse exemplo de coragem, beleza e inteligência que está na frente de vocês!

Scorpius e Albus riram, mas ela ignorou os dois meninos.

- Um dia estávamos passeando no Beco Diagonal e pedi para minha mãe me levar até Floreios e Borrões. Claro que ela aceitou e logo nos distraímos com livros, e acabamos ficando separadas. Quando eu percebi estava sozinha no meio de várias estantes perdida num dos andares na livraria, sem sinal dela! Claro que comecei a chorar e morrendo de medo nem saí do lugar.

Scorpius agora ouvia atentamente.

- De repente aparece um menino, ele perguntou porque todo o escândalo. Depois de muito esforço consegui explicar. "Por que não vai procurar sua mãe então?" ele me disse arrogante! Só conseguiu me fazer chorar mais, porque não queria admitir que estava com medo de sair dali e me perder mais ainda. Surpreendentemente ele ofereceu a mão dele para mim, dizendo para procuramos ela juntos. Fiquei surpresa, mas que escolha tinha? Depois de um tempo finalmente achamos a mamãe toda nervosa e gritando com o dono da livraria atrás de mim. "Pronto, lá está ela. Da próxima vez seja corajosa e..."

- "...Não fale com estranhos."

Albus virou para Scorpius, confuso porque o amigo completara a frase. Rose sorriu, um pouco vermelha.

- Estou mais corajosa agora, não?

Scorpius assentiu.

- Mas ainda fala com estranhos.

- O que...? Scorpius foi o menino que te ajudou?

- Mais para tentou me dar uma lição de moral, mas é. Foi ele.

- Você sabia disso todo esse tempo? – perguntou Scorpius.

Rose ficou mais vermelha.

- Foi um evento traumatizante na minha infância, essas coisas são mais difíceis de esquecer – tentou se explicar em um de seus raros momentos de nervosismo.

Albus percebeu algo naquele dia. Várias coisas, aliás. Primeiro que Rose e Scorpius definitivamente não conseguiriam ser simples amigos, por bem ou mal. Segundo que os três tinham algo em comum: não só expectativa familiar, mas a vontade de ir além das expectativas, além do clichê e do esperado.

Demoraria muitos anos até que o restante do mundo conhecesse as várias razões para aquela amizade tão estranha.


	5. O Conto da Abertura da Loja

**O Conto da Abertura da Loja**

* * *

Fred e ele tinham planejado aquele momento por tanto tempo que parecia surreal finalmente presenciá-lo. Naquela época, por mais tempo que tinham passado se preparando, abrir aquela loja não era nada além do primeiro passo para algo maior. Porém agora significava manter Fred com ele de alguma forma.

Olhava para as prateleiras vazias, encarava as caixas com produtos novos em folha apenas esperando para serem vendidos e não conseguia entender a razão. Você cresce com alguém que, em essência, é você e depois essa pessoa morre. O que você faz? O que você pode fazer? O que você se torna depois disso?

Crescer em uma família grande pode se dizer que você não se acostuma com a solidão, simplesmente não faz parte da vida. Acorda, come, vive, respira, dorme companhia. Solidão parece mais uma alegria do que um vazio imenso no coração, porque solidão nada mais é, para você, do que uma ilusão distante. E aquilo que não temos, quase sempre vira a explicação e solução para todos os problemas de sua mísera existência.

Uma família grande cria uma redoma protetora. Agora multiplique isso por mil e poderá imaginar o que significa ter um irmão gêmeo. Alguém que pode confiar absolutamente em tudo e para todos os momentos. Não é a mesma coisa que família porque até mesmo escondemos coisas de pais, tios, avós e irmãos. Fred era alguém com quem ele podia ser sincero em todos os aspectos, porque Fred era Jorge. E Jorge era Fred.

Diferenças existiam: de personalidade, sutilezas físicas quase invisivéis, gostos (Fred preferia as ruivas, Jorge as loiras), opiniões (Jorge era afavor das piadas clássicas como banana na cara, Fred gostava das mais cruéis). Mas nada daquilo realmente mudava o simples fato que jamais teria alguém tão próximo, tão essencial e especial em sua vida.

O que você faz quando a sua razão de viver, aquela pessoa que o empurra para frente atrás de algum sonho e ambição, morre? Desaparece com uma meia-piada formada?

Todos eles tentaram animá-lo, participar de sua vida. Pai e mãe vieram ajudá-lo com a mudanças dos móveis, o balcão, as cadeiras, as prateleiras... Ele tentava ingressar Jorge em uma conversa sobre produtos novos, ela queria saber como Jorge cuidaria das finanças e contabilidade. Mas ambos evitavam o olhar dele. Claro, ele era Fred. Quem iria querer se lembrar do filho morto toda vez que olha para outro?

Fred o provocou no espelho... "Volte para a entrada e finja que sou eu. Vai ser hilário."

Jorge o ignorou. Não tinha graça. Havia piadas melhores a serem feitas.

Carlinhos o ajudou a levitar a enorme quantidade de caixas de produto para dentro do estoque. Falou pouco e trabalhou o dobro para compensar. Bateu nas costas de Jorge, com um sorriso encorajador meio-desanimado, meio-carinhoso. Estranho como o gesto só deixou Jorge mais solitário. Quantas vezes ele e Fred se trancavam no quarto, ignorando o resto da família, favorecendo um dia inteiro de invenções e explosões? Eram uma família unida, mas Jorge descobria aos poucos que Fred sempre fora o principal, o mais importante.

Gui e a esposa vieram com a filha no colo para lhe dar apoio moral. Não fizeram muita coisa, e falaram o triplo. Queriam levá-lo para uma viagem até a França, falando que havia uma loja que poderia virar concorrência para ele. Jorge recusou prontamete, já tinha dificuldade enorme para levantar da cama todo dia, nem queria imaginar o esforço para sair do país.

Lino Jordan apareceu no fim da tarde, quando a vitrine estava quase pronta. Ofereceu para cuidar da loja sempre que Jorge precisasse. Parou o trabalho e foi tomar uma bebida no pub mais próximo com o amigo. Riram muito por um bom tempo, lembrando de todas as piadas e confusões que causaram, principalmente nas partidas de Quadribol. Jorge não era de ficar bêbado, parava justamente no momento certo. Fred? Fazia questão de exagerar até o ponto de cair.

Naquela noite, Jorge foi Fred. E teve que ser carregado de volta para a loja por Lino. Jorge começava a tentar ser Fred. Até teve um encontro com a ex do irmão, Angelina. Parecia mais fácil assim, parecia ser o que Angelina queria pelo menos. Rever Fred. Não Jorge.

Será que alguma vez foram algo que não fosse uma única voz? Pensar nos dois separados parecia ser dificil para todos. Era uma peça faltando, um brinquedo quebrado e sem concerto.

Gina o acordou com um tapa na cara e um copo d'água jogado contra sua face. Harry estava atrás dela, desviando o olhar exatamente como a mãe e o pai. Os dois ajudaram Jorge a levantar. Trouxeram café com eles, uma oferta de paz. Depois terminaram de arrumar o balcão e as prateleiras.

Toda vez que ele saia de perto dos dois, podia ouvir sussuros e Gina o encarando pelo canto dos olhos. Talvez esperassem que ele começasse a chorar a qualquer minuto ou então comentavam o quanto frio e distante parecia. Jorge não arranjou forças para se importar.

Percy o abraçou forte. Foi tão surpreendente que Jorge conseguiu forjar uma piada. Mas ai ele lembrou: Percy abraçava Fred. Sentia-se culpado pela morte dele e queria se desculpar. Quando alguém abraçava Jorge, era porque queria chegar perto de Fred também. Ele não ligava, Jorge era Fred.

Naquelas horas se perguntava quem realmente morrera. Fred... Ou Jorge? Aquele que fiscamente fora rasgado daquele mundo ou o outro que passava a representar o morto? Virava e revirava na cama, tentando entender quem ele era agora. O que significava viver sem o outro. E para onde poderia ir no futuro.

A lógica e o mundo o diziam para sofrer um tempo e depois seguir em frente. Mas ele não via razão. Qual era a razão? Por que Fred e não ele, morrera? O que Jorge tinha a oferecer no mundo, agora que metade dele tinha partido? O que Jorge era a não ser uma extensão de Fred?

Quem virou a placa na porta de "Fechado" para "Aberto" foi o último irmão. Rony chegou carregando uma caixa meio velha e desgastada. Abriu sem cerimônias e dela tirou um porta-retrato com uma foto, o colocando numa das prateleiras mais altas. Jorge encarou a imagem e depois riu. Pobre Ronald Billius, tentando mas sempre falhando.

- Rony, esse não é o Fred. Sou eu.

O irmão o encarou sério.

- Eu sei.

Foi simples assim. "Eu existo ainda, sem você, mas existo."

* * *

N/A: Um conto mais curto, mas sincero :). Feliz Ano Novo! (Comemorar o inevitável parece tolo...). Brigada pelas reviews. 


	6. O Conto da Babá e do Filhote

* * *

**O Conto da Babá e do Filhote**

* * *

Por meses sentiu-se como um idiota. Patético, derrotado, envergonhado, enfurecido, frustrado. Idiota. Daria todo o dinheiro que seus pais tinham por um Vira-Tempo, com a intenção de escapar para bem longe daquele festival de idiotice e mediocridade. Ele não se olhava mais no espelho, olhares furtivos apenas para conferir se não parecia um louco, mas fora isso os evitava como a praga.

Seus pais não estavam em melhores condições, o que contribuía para o estado de calamidade em que se encontrava. Sua mãe era a única que tentava encarar a situação positivamente. Dizia: "Estamos vivos e juntos" quando o pai dele protestava contra mais um dia de miséria e orgulho ferido. Draco, por fora, não demonstrava se impressionar com o argumento. Por dentro estava aliviado que ao menos isso tinham.

O maior problema com a visão positiva de sua mãe, no entanto, era que ela decidira deviam tentar se reaproximarem da sociedade, ao invés de ficarem reclusos como seu pai e ele desejavam. Ela encarava o testemunho de Potter a favor deles como uma chance para um "recomeço". Tola. Draco e seu pai não queriam recomeços, queriam voltar para o passado e arrumar tudo que aconteceu de errado. Homens como eles não suportavam a derrota, ou melhor, suas conseqüências.

Porém, ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, Narcissa era o "homem da casa", por assim se dizer, na mansão Malfoy. E ambos pai e filho relutantemente participavam de suas tentativas e planos, sempre de má vontade e olhos escapando para o outro lado.

O escolhido daquela vez fora ele. Quase que como se carregando uma bola de ferro e correntes, se arrastou para onde que quer ela desejava ir naquele dia, resmungando algo aqui e ali apenas para reafirmar sua posição contrária à situação. Sua mãe o ignorava com classe, como sempre.

A surpresa o pegou quando pararam na frente de uma casa trouxa comum. Quando sua mãe levantou a mão para bater contra a porta, notou, chocado, que ela tremia. Quem poderia morar naquela casa tão ordinária e insignificante que faria sua mãe tremer de nervoso?

Quando a porta se abriu, por um breve instante de horror achou que a mulher que os atendera era, na verdade, sua tia Bellatrix. Vinda dos mortos para torturá-los, o que explicaria o nervosismo. Mas então ele notou as pequenas diferenças, a sutileza na expressão e o cabelo castanho, quase negro. Não, Bellatrix continuava bem morta, felizmente. Na frente deles estava sua tia Andrômeda, a qual nunca soube que existia até alguns anos atrás. Finalmente entendeu a hesitação de sua mãe, o rosto mais branco que o normal, a frieza daquela manhã. Estava tão concentrado em sua própria miséria que não percebera os sinais.

A mulher, com uma frieza similar a de sua mãe mas esperada, os convidou para entrar. E ao pisar naquela casinha normalzinha, pastel, sem graça e totalmente trouxa, Draco se viu encarando sua tia distante. Lá estava uma pessoa que perdera absolutamente tudo na guerra, como numa piada horrível e cruel sem risadas no final. A filha, o marido, o genro, a _irmã._ Sem notar o fato de que a irmã era responsável pela morte da filha _e _do genro, talvez até do marido. Como Andrômeda Tonks tinha forças para andar, levantar da cama? _Respirar_?

E lá estava a outra irmã daquela mulher fria, com seu filho ingrato e responsável pela morte do líder da resistência que ela participara... Merlin, ele teria matado os dois no minuto que colocasse os olhos em ambos.

Mas não. Ela apenas os convidou para a sala de estar e pediu para sentarem. E quando Draco o fez, percebeu o quanto tenso e nervoso estava. Sentiu a mão de sua mãe na dele, lhe confortando, quando Andromeda foi até a cozinha com a intenção de trazer chá.

Queria gritar com sua mãe. "Está maluca? Quem precisa de conforto aqui é você! E perdeu a cabeça? Ela provavelmente foi chamar o Ministério da Magia para nos prender!". Mas nada saiu de sua boca, a voz morrendo na garganta. Sua mãe sorriu, talvez imaginando o que ele queria gritar.

Andromeda voltou, carregando uma bandeja com copos e um bule de chá. Nada de elfos-domésticos, era de se esperar. Tomaram o chá em silêncio absoluto. Draco não entendia por que estava participando daquele reencontro mais frio que um iceberg. Por que sua mãe o trouxera junto? Qual era o objetivo?

- Obrigada por nos receber – ela falou de repente, quebrando o silêncio seguro. - O chá está ótimo.

Andrômeda não respondeu. Talvez estivesse, como Draco, se perguntando a razão da visita.

- Lucius não pôde vir... Assuntos no Ministério.

Merlin... Assuntos no Ministério? Pior tentativa de eufemismo que Draco ouvira. Seu pai estava perante uma corte, tentando justificar suas ações para não ser enviado novamente para Azkaban. E daquela vez a desculpa de Imperio não iria colar. Draco engoliu seu chá com amargura, imaginando o quanto sua mãe estava nervosa para forjar um comentário tão absurdo na tentativa de começar uma conversa.

- Li nos jornais – retrucou seca Andrômeda, o lembrando do jeito de sua própria mãe.

Mais silêncio. Silêncio completamente pavoroso. De repente: choro. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso. Andromeda, sem explicações, levantou e seguiu para uma das portas próximas, novamente os deixando sozinhos.

- Mãe... Que estamos fazendo aqui? Ela nos odeia. Vamos embora – murmurou entre dentes, querendo aproveitar a chance.

Ela o encarou, visivelmente triste.

- Talvez... - começou, hesitante, mas parou quando a irmã voltou.

Em seu colo estava um menino de talvez 4 anos (Draco não entendia de idade de crianças), seus olhos e bochechas vermelhos graças ao choro, lágrimas escorrendo. O mais bizarro era o cabelo: rosa choque misturado com marrom chocolate. Não entendia o que uma criança fazia naquela casa, então se virou para a mãe, em busca de explicações.

- Ele... Está tão grande – comentou fracamente sua mãe, se levantando e aproximando do menino, que apenas chorou mais ainda.

- Não consegue ficar sozinho por muito tempo – explicou Andromeda, sua voz mais suave e amigável agora.

Draco continuava confuso, e percebendo isso, a tia tão distante lhe explicou, frieza novamente no tom.

- Este é Teddy Lupin. Meu neto. Filho de sua prima Nymphadora.

- Ah... Erm... - balbuciou, incomodado, quase como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

As duas Black voltaram a sentar, o menino no colo da irmã do meio. Sentiu-se idiota, mais um vez. A criança pequena agora era um enorme elefante na sala. Mais uma lembrança do que a guerra tirara de Andromeda e o que os Malfoy representavam para ela.

E pior, Draco lembrava claramente como se fosse ontem, Voldemort zombando do "filhote" de lobisomem e o quanto Bellatrix desejava matar os Tonks. Merlin... Ele daria tudo para pular pela janela daquela casa.

- Ele tem as mesmas... Habilidades que Tonks – comentou sua mãe, novamente tentando puxar conversa.

- Sim.

Silêncio. Draco, tinha que admitir, estava com pena de sua mãe. Ela estava realmente tentando.

- Normalmente ele estaria na casa do padrinho. Mas Harry tem assuntos no Ministério.

"Essa doeu", pensou Draco, percebendo a indireta. As semelhanças das três irmãs não paravam na aparência, pelo visto.

- Sim, eu imaginei – retrucou sua mãe, o surpreendendo. - Draco pode tomar conta dele, no entanto. Ele é ótimo com crianças, não é mesmo querido?

Andromeda perdeu uma xícara de chá naquela tarde. Draco encarou a mãe com horror no rosto, mas vendo a expressão suplicante dela, assentiu relutante.

- Posso cuidar dele – balbuciou.

Foi com entusiasmo que Andromeda colocou o menino no colo de Draco. Provavelmente sentia que era uma forma de se vingar dele e de Bellatrix, talvez de Voldemort. Draco com certeza concordava que seria a perfeita forma de torturar inimigos.

Em instantes terríveis, ele estava sozinho com a criança. Sua mãe e a irmã sumiram, o abandonando sem hesitação (pelo menos foi o que ele achou que aconteceu, de tão chocado que estava). Lembrava vagamente de instruções ("Ele não gosta de caretas", "Cuidado para não derrubá-lo!" "Ele gosta de mexer em cabelo, não se assuste.", "Se ele mudar de aparência, peça para voltar ao normal, não quero incentivar!", "Estaremos na cozinha, querido."). Mas não registrou metade delas.

De longe o menino parecia bem mais inocente. Agora de perto (até demais), Draco começava a notar os pequenos sinais da tragédia na qual se encontrava. Primeiro foi o rastro de neneca que saia do nariz de "Teddy" e escorria na direção da roupa de Draco. Depois veio o choro. O interminável choro. Que, por conseqüência, gerava mais neneca.

Sem idéia do que fazer, o pegou pela cintura e levantou seu pequeno corpo até o ar, com toda a intenção de afastar o moleque de suas roupas. Em resposta o menino chutou sua cabeça.

- Bosta de hipogrifo! - resmungou, colocando Teddy no lugar ao seu lado do sofá.

- Buosta!

Draco virou para o menino, estreitando os olhos. Só ele tinha o direito de xingar naquele lugar.

- Di hipo! - o menino riu da própria piada. Draco não entendeu.

- É isso mesmo. Uma grande bosta de hipogrifo do tamanho da sua cabeça gigante.

O menino riu mais uma vez, apontando para Draco. Ele tinha cara de palhaço agora?

- Quer ver um tuque?

- Um que?

- Tuque! Trruqui.

- Vá em frente – deu de ombros, contente que a distância entre eles aumentara.

O cabelo do menino ficou idêntico ao de Draco, com direito ao gel.

- O meu é mais bonito – retrucou, um pouco ofendido em ver o quanto o penteado era ridículo na cabeça do menino.

Teddy riu de novo. E Draco notou que não era tão difícil assim cuidar de uma criança (quando ela não está melecando você).

- Quem é você? - ele perguntou, de repente, o nariz mudando lentamente para refletir o de Draco.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Hmm. Dlagão!

- Não. _Draco_. Latim para...

- Dlagão! Dlagão voador! - o menino urrou, insistindo no erro.

- Que seja – suspirou.

- Veio me ver?

- Não.

Os olhos do menino começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- Claro que vim – corrigiu Draco, quase sarcástico.

Teddy riu, mudando de humor imediatamente. O nariz e cabelo de Draco numa criança de 4 anos deixaram o rosto do menino totalmente desproporcional e Draco entendeu a razão de Andromeda preferir não incentivar as transformações.

- Você já provou que eu sou feio, que tal voltar ao normal?

O menino riu de novo, mais alto dessa vez. Devagar voltou a aparência original.

- Voe Dlagão! - ele pediu estendendo os braços, querendo ser pego no colo.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha. Não queria levar um chute outra vez, mas agradar o menino ajudaria sua mãe...

Pegou sua varinha e com cuidado levitou o menino para o alto. As risadas aumentaram, Teddy abrindo os braços como se batesse asas, fingindo ser um dragão. Draco se pegou abrindo um sorriso com a facilidade de agradar a criança. Teddy apoiou as pernas contra as costas do sofá e se impulsionou para frente, avançando para Draco e o abraçando no pescoço.

- Di novo!

No mesmo momento Andromeda e sua mãe voltaram, com sorrisos nos rostos. Sua tia pegou o menino no colo de volta e sua mãe colocou a mão no ombro de Draco, quase que orgulhosa.

Não soube o que houve entre as duas para fazerem as pazes, mas ficou contente que a missão de sua mãe fora um sucesso. Quando voltaram para a mansão, sua mãe lhe abraçou.

- Sinto muito, Draco. Fiz você passar por um mal bocado lá. Mas obrigada.

- Eu não fiz nada...

- Você aceitou cuidar de Teddy. E o menino gostou de você.

- Mais riu de mim que...

Sua mãe riu também.

- Draco... Teddy é tudo que Andromeda tem... _Tinha_. Ele gostar de você prova que ainda há chances para reconciliação.

- Ah... Foi um teste?

Novamente ela riu.

- Quase. Andromeda disse que Teddy só ri assim com Potter. Entende?

- Ah. - O que queria dizer "Não".

- Que tal cuidar de Teddy semana que vem? Potter vai viajar com a noiva.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram. Bosta de hipogrifo, ele virara babá de filhote de lobisomem!


	7. O Conto de Percy

**O conto de Percy**

**

* * *

**

**Itens: Família e Dúvida**

**

* * *

**

Nunca entendeu por que o Chapéu Seletor escolheu Grifinória como sua Casa. Ele gostava de livros, estudar e organização. Estava mais preocupado com notas do que a próxima partida de Quadribol. Não conseguia enxergar uma característica sua como prova de que fora colocado no lugar certo.

Rodeado de teimosos imperativos, Percy não fez amigos na Grifinória. E quando se viu sozinho, culpou o Chapéu Seletor. Por que não foi colocado na Corvinal?

Tinha certeza que lá encontraria pessoas parecidas com ele. Alunos dedicados e inteligentes que pouco ligavam para confusões e pregar peças. Onde a inteligência contava menos do que a habilidade de fazer coisas explodirem ou a criatividade em inventar xingamentos infantis.

Ele não queria ser corajoso ou nobre. Queria apenas ser o melhor, ser o mais competente, o mais correto, o mais sábio. E, além do mais, sempre foi considerado um fraco covarde pelos irmãos. O chato, o quadrado.

No começo de seus anos em Hogwarts, quase toda noite olhava para o teto e tentava entender a decisão do Chapéu. Era como uma charada incompleta.

Confuso, procurou as únicas pessoas que podia: Carlinhos e Gui. Mas para sua enorme frustração (porém, não surpresa) a explicação deles limitou-se à: "É claro que você veio para Grifinória, você é um Weasley."

Era como se eles não conhecessem o próprio irmão. Era como se sua identidade começava e terminava em um sobrenome. O que havia de tão inerentemente grifinório em ser um Weasley? Não podia acreditar que em toda a linhagem da família nunca ocorrera de um dos membros ser covarde, ambicioso ou trabalhador.

Porém, o tempo passou e Percy desistiu de entender. A escolha tinha sido feita e teria que aprender a viver naquela Casa.

Quando foi escolhido como monitor, uma oportunidade única surgiu. Estava no escritório da Profa Minerva e depois que ela informou seus deveres, Percy, de repente, sentiu uma incrível vontade de tirar sua dúvida tão antiga.

- Professora, me permite fazer uma pergunta?

- Vá em frente, Sr. Weasley.

Contou tudo. A frustração com os irmãos, o modo como achava ilógico ser colocado numa Casa apenas pelo sobrenome e elogiou Corvinal como uma possível e agradável alternativa.

- Para alguém que é tão inteligente, estou surpresa com sua visão limitada, Sr. Weasley. O Chapéu Seletor não escolhe baseado em algo tão simples. O que quer que ele tenha visto foi você quem mostrou.

- Mas...

- Pense na sua situação como uma oportunidade, Percy. Na Corvinal você não teria nenhum desafio. Aqui, poderá aprender outro tipo de habilidade. Expandir os horizontes. Talvez o Chapéu enxergou seu desejo de aprender _novas _coisas. Novas experiências. O desejo por conhecimento na Grifinória existe, apenas de uma forma que você não compreende ainda.

Agradeceu. Mas a idéia de ter sido colocado na Grifinória apenas por ser um Weasley não se foi. E ressentimento cresceu.

Anos depois, após a guerra, entendeu o quanto tolo tinha sido em todos os aspectos. Para alguém que se julgava tão inteligente, Percy descobriu que sempre teve uma visão limitada do mundo, das Casas de Hogwarts e do que significava ser um Weasley. Já não havia dúvidas.

Seus próprios preconceitos o consumiram na adolescência e juventude. Escolheu ver os colegas como estereótipos porque não conseguia fazer amizades, recusou o nome Weasley porque tinha medo de nunca conseguir ter seus próprios méritos e endeusou a Corvinal porque era a fantasia distante, segura e inatingível. No fim, não era sobre Grifinória, Weasley ou Corvinal. Era sobre suas próprias inseguranças e inabilidades.

No fim, o problema era ser Percy.


	8. O Conto da Derrota e do Desespero

**O Conto da Derrota e do Desespero**

**

* * *

**

**Personagem:** Lucius Malfoy

**Local:** Prisões

Ps. Se passa durante estada de Lucius em Azkaban, entre 5o e 6o livro.

* * *

Derrota tem gosto de peixe podre, seu cheiro é de fezes. Derrota esfria seu corpo até os ossos, afunda seus olhos e abre feridas antigas. Faz os dentes baterem, as pernas tremerem e o coração desistir.

Minha posição é lamentável. Absurda. Constrangedora. Humilhante. E extremamente real.

A mente política que me guiou por anos a fio se vê perdida em meio a paredes grossas e gemidos distantes. Não há quem persuadir, não há nenhum bolso para se encher, nenhuma mão para molhar.

Argumentos são tão inúteis quanto bater contra a porta que me tranca. Dementadores não se importam com fortuna, posição social ou tradição bruxa. Meu nome é meramente um luxo que logo perderei.

Passo meus dias imaginando quem falhou. Pois, obviamente, a culpa não é minha. A lista cresce, acompanhando minha barba vagamente mais branca do que loira.

Lestrange. Potter. Moody. Black. Dumbledore.

Riddle.

Não. Riddle não. Nem mesmo confinado e parcialmente insano consigo nomear meu maior...

As palavras me fogem.

A única que fica é: Derrota.

Parte de mim quer sair. Parte de mim prefere o conforto da ignorância (com leve pitada de demência e esquecimento).

Narcissa me perdoe. Entre derrota absoluta e absoluta derrota, só me sobra desespero.


	9. O Conto de P é para Pansy e D para Draco

**O conto de P é para Pansy. D para Draco.**

**

* * *

**

As mãos de sua mãe a empurraram para frente levemente. Tinha um dedo na boca, o outro mal segurando uma boneca de pano.

- Esse é o Draco, querida. Diga oi para ele.

O menino na sua frente tinha cara azeda, braços cruzados e bolsos cheios de doces quase caindo para fora.

- Oi.

A presença alta e protetora de sua mãe foi embora. Estavam sozinhos. O quarto dela era rosa demais com uma janela grande demais. E unicórnios por todos os lados. Estava envergonhada de repente.

- Quer um doce? – o menino ofereceu tímido.

Ela sorriu, tirou o dedo da boca e foi pegar a bala quando o menino jogou o doce longe e começou a rir.

Fez o que uma menina daquela idade naquele quarto rosa com um menino estranho sendo rude só poderia fazer: começou a chorar.

Seus berros e prantos calaram o menino. A reação dele selou a opinião dela sobre quem ele era.

- Desculpa.

E ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Draco Malfoy, sempre brincando com o coração de Pansy Parkinson. E ela meio que gostava.


	10. O Conto de Draco Malfoy por Remus Lupin

**O conto de Draco Malfoy por Remus Lupin**  
_  
_

Existem poucas coisas que um lobisomem pode fazer para ganhar a vida honestamente no mundo mágico. E se viver em florestas, longe de qualquer humano e caçando coelhos para sobreviver não é algo que o apetece, a lista diminui consideravelmente.

Tornar-se um professor de Hogwarts nunca esteve na lista de Lupin. Parecia algo extremamente perigoso, morar num castelo cheio de crianças, apenas há alguns passos de levarem uma mordida amaldiçoada que arruinaria suas vidas.

Sem falar que, por mais que Lupin tivesse o conteúdo e o conhecimento de sua matéria, ele sempre acreditou que definitivamente não tinha o talento para o ensino de adolescentes. Dumbledore, no entanto, discordou. Talvez por falta de opção, claro.

Se ele era ou não um bom professor, Lupin ainda não tinha certeza. Só sabia que era o primeiro emprego em anos que parecia valer a pena, que trazia a esperança de que o mundo não era tão sem cor assim. Seus alunos eram lembrança constante de uma vida mais normal, mais alegre e não tão solitária.

Alguns até o lembravam de sua própria experiência em Hogwarts. Às vezes ele estava no Salão Principal durante o café da manhã e pegava de relance um James. Talvez até uma Lily. Em alguns ele via Peter e Sirius e não sabia o que pensar: se culpa, se raiva, se tristeza. A diferença era que, com sorte, nenhuma daquelas crianças teria que passar pelas mesmas dificuldades que ele passou em seus anos escolares. Sem guerra, sem perda, sem mortes.

Nem tudo era perfeito. Havia também Snapes andando por ai. E, claro, o próprio Snape, sempre buscando alguma brecha ou erro para criticar Lupin. Felizmente, Lupin sempre se prezou em ter uma grande paciência.

Ajudava tentar lembrar que, pelo menos os alunos, ainda eram jovens e, mesmo aqueles que tentavam esconder, tinham inseguranças ainda.

Então quando, por exemplo, Draco Malfoy criticava os métodos, aparência e escolha de roupas de Lupin, o professor focava no modo como o aluno ficou apavorado com seu bicho-papão. Ironicamente, o bicho-papão de Draco era o mesmo de Harry: um dementador.

Diferente de Harry, Lupin acreditava que Draco temia dementadores não por medo do "medo", mas sim porque era a primeira criatura das trevas que ele já vira de perto. A fascinação de Draco por Defesa de Artes das Trevas era pura fantasia de criança, sem nenhum pingo de realidade envolvida. Quando de frente com a realidade, a reação de Draco era medo. Algo que, do ponto de vista de Lupin, era uma boa notícia.

Draco, no fundo, não passava de um menino imaturo, mimado pelos pais e encantado com histórias do passado que na verdade não compreendia. Se Lupin fosse compará-lo com algum dos marotos seria com James.

James também se considerava superior à grande parte dos alunos, principalmente da Casa que ele odiava. Seus pais eram pessoas boas que não acreditavam na importância de status de sangue, mas que, como os Malfoy, mimavam James a toda e qualquer oportunidade. Por ser filho único e o primeiro depois de anos de tentativas, James era a jóia mais preciosa do casal, recebia doces todo dia da sua mãe e cartas constantes de seu pai. Tudo que ele pedia, ele recebia.

Mas a maior diferença, e a mais importante, entre os dois era que James teve ajuda de seus amigos e, principalmente, de Lily. Se não fosse por Sirius, James não saberia como as famílias puro sangue podiam ser. Se não tivesse conhecido Lupin não teria aprendido como o preconceito pode afetar a vida de alguém. Se não fosse por Lily ele jamais teria percebido que não precisava provar para ninguém sua superioridade para ser amado, apenas precisava ser ele mesmo.

Draco não tinha ninguém. Era claro para Lupin que, por mais que ele tivesse popularidade em sua própria Casa, amigos de infância e apoio dos pais, Draco não tinha ninguém para desafiá-lo, para mostrar-lhe um mundo diferente.

Com muita sorte, Draco encontraria uma Lily em sua vida e se tornaria uma pessoa melhor.

Enquanto isso não acontecia, Lupin fazia um grande esforço para não azará-lo.


End file.
